


The Gralnac who stole Christmas

by Jables



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jables/pseuds/Jables
Summary: Avengers Tower is lit up and Steve feels a bit lost.  And then he sees Tony.Clint isn't really expecting much to happen this Christmas, but a well-timed gift of Asgardian spirits and some very bad life choices may lead to the best Christmas yet.Basically a little fluff in two parts.





	The Gralnac who stole Christmas

Avengers Tower is lit up and festooned with garlands trimmed in gold and a shade of red too familiar to be a coincidence. Steve shakes his head at the exuberance and ego that makes up Tony Stark these days.

 

The woodsy aroma of fir hits his nose. It brings to mind his tiny Brooklyn abode and a memory of a small tree that Buck had somehow gotten his hands on one year. It's scent had given that season a deeper resonance, every look had been a sweet kind of misery between the two of them.

 

Of course, Steve hadn't gotten truly intimate with misery yet, back then they were only friends. Steve was still slight of frame and a breath away from a cold, not heavy and broken, hanging off a train. Not yet. 

 

No, he'd been hanging handmade ornaments on that scraggly, mangled tree. They had been delicately crafted with the perfect shade of blue that he’d saved up for - it matched Bucky’s eyes. He knew the guy would be spittin' nails if he found out he used the last pages of his sketchbook, but Steve also knew Bucky’s golden smile after shift would be worth the sacrifice and more. And it had been.

 

An Irving Berlin song makes its way into his ear pulling him and his tree decorating memories down the hallway .Softly he trails the familiar melody down the hall. That had all been a lifetime ago, however it echoes in snatches of songs and a few traditions that trickled down through 70 years. They seem like soap bubbles, bright and shiny and short lived before bursting and reminding him of where and when he is, if not exactly who, anymore.

 

He turns the corner and is brought back to himself, greeted by the sight of a forest of full grown fir trees in their bright ceramic pots with beautiful Scandinavian motifs. Snow is falling and icicles are glistening and he feels like he stepped into a storybook. 

 

The swirl of snow and twinkle of lights casting shadows on the walls is enthralling, even as Steve realizes the snow and the ice are all life-like projections onto the trees. Tony. Of course, who else could make something so whimsical and extravagant?

 

It's one of the things Steve has come to appreciate about his enigmatic host, he finds ways to use his skill and innovation to spark dreams. It's a dazzling winter wonderland and he all but stands there slack jawed with delight and wonders not for the first time if he is possibly still asleep under the arctic ice.

 

A noise rings out from the boughs to his left, beckoning, it's low and warm as whiskey. He’d know it anywhere, for it’s as beautiful as it is rare. Natasha's ruby laugh spills forth like a fountain. He  finds her, head tilted back, laugh still on her lips, turning in a green dress. The woven in bands of silk flow down her body in shades so subtle they seem to change hue with each fluid movement.  In turn, Bruce is staring outright at her open and inviting face, looking a bit dazed. She's hooked him already, and who can blame him? When Tasha is genuine she's irresistible.

 

There is a small tap on his shoulder and Steve turns to find the pearly countenance of Pepper shimmering in a stunning gold dress and shoes that somehow make her taller than every man in the room.

 

“My, my don't you look handsome tonight, Steven. What a finely tailored tuxedo, so elegant. You're like a perfectly wrapped present, I wonder who's gonna get to open you up come Christmas morning, want me to check your tag, hmmm, see who's been extra nice?”

 

The shine to her eyes has Steve realizing that Pepper is half-foxed. She lifts the corner of her berry lips with a sexy smirk that mirrors Tony’s trademark one and icy unease rolls through him. She looks like she is having decidedly _more than_ _friendly_ thoughts and not for the first time he wants to put about ten miles between himself and everyone in Avengers Tower. He is out of his depth. He takes a deep breath and concedes defeat on a sigh. He looks for Tony.

 

Between trees and he can see the room opens up to a bar and a hearth, and couches.  He sees Clint in a deep purple suit leaning against a bar stool talking to Tony who is behind the bar in a jaunty red Santa hat and a dark velvet smoking jacket. Steve’s quick relief  at finding him melts into a strange sort of fluttering as Steve takes in the subtle elegance of Tony in his finery. He should look silly but instead he looks, well, dashing. Steve insides flip.

 

Tony stops talking when he cottons on to what he’s coined as Steve's “oh dear” face. Tony quirks his lips and shakes his head just as Pepper sways on her feet at his side bracing herself on his bicep with a little giggle.  Steve steadies her with his other hand, and he must have made a different face because Tony is moving with haste now as she tilts further into Steve. He reassess. She is fully foxed.

 

“Oh, forgive me, the room seems to have moved.” she says with the poise only someone who deals with Tony and the ensuing chaos that brings. Steve does not refute her, his mother always taught him to be polite at holiday gatherings. And then Pepper tests his mother’s lesson when she saucily says,

 

“I must ask Steve,..did you make Santa's naughty list this year?”

 

His face feels warm as he tries to see the safest path through this minefield, her hand is moving up his arm, nails shining raspberry red against the black fabric.  He shifts his eyes to her hand and back to Pepper’s gleeful face. He stammers out,

 

“W-well, I don't think so.” 

 

Pepper’s smile slips into a more considering look, eyes intense, and he almost misses what she says next.

 

“Would you like to?”

 

Tony arrives at that exact moment coming between Pepper's roaming hands and Steve's chest. The closeness creates heat making his stomach dip. Steve swallows reflexively.

 

“Ho, Ho, hold up Pep, babydoll. You don't just ask a fella if he's on the list,”

 

Steve’s thanks are on the tip of his tongue when Tony locks eyes with him and sinfully says

 

“You make him prove it...goods up front. As for getting _on_ the list, why don't  we try something a little different and let Santa sit on _your_ lap and tell you all about it, Rogers...”

 

Tony being the outlandish flirt he is Steve knows better than to take this seriously but it makes quite a picture even still in his head. Before Steve even gets a proper response to form on his tongue, Tony leans even closer and gives one of his heat-laced smirks, and the tilt catches the shine, like in Pepper's eyes, and once again Steve thinks how perfectly matched they are. Both so sleek and made for this life. Confidant and predatory and beautiful. He can feel their gazes on him, weighted with something considering and he has to remind himself they are both well into their cups.

 

Then Tony is staring past him at something or someone else. His attention that felt so heavy just seconds ago has moved on and Steve’s left adrift as Tony’s grins, belting out,

 

“Honey Bear, I thought you couldn't make it? Look Pep, maybe I really  _ am _ Santa, I got me _ jus _ t what I wanted, my very best pal. “

 

He slips out and sweeps past Steve, rushing to plant a big kiss on one Colonel James Rhodes, loudly smacking and making them both laugh.

 

“I've always said can't stay away from these loving arms,plus, You know I couldn't miss the chance to class up the joint, you've been sorely lacking of late I hear, Tony. So here I am, Merry Christmas, hmm, very understated, as usual. I think it needs something though...what did you have Thor uproot an entire forest? Oh, here I brought you a gift. So you better behave if you want it.”

 

Tony's eyes light up and he sidles even closer and sniffs, groans, it’s an obscenely decadent sound that causes heat to flood straight Steve's lower parts. He shifts uncomfortably in his too tight pants wishing once again that he was very far from here and most definitely in something a bit less restrictive. He wants to stop staring but Tony is putting on a little show now while trying to get the tin of cookies away from the Colonel.

 

“You didn't, oh,lord I can smell them from here. Mama's Secret Santa cookies, I've been trying to bribe the recipe out of her for years...one of these days, Rhodey, I will have it, if only she would digitize her recipes...paper!? Who does paper anymore? How many times can a man offer his services?“

 

At that Pepper laughs and Steve looks askance at her and is captivated by the graceful curve of her neck and the way her skin glows under the lights. He is dazzled. He's just some kid from Brooklyn, who the hell is he to be surrounded by such people, what does he know about penthouse parties and holiday etiquette?

 

He turns and  slowly backs away as Pepper walks past offering her own greeting to the Colonel. He retreats to the bar taking refuge next to Clint as the hellos swirl between the others Natasha stepping forward and Bruce trailing a few steps. 

 

With habits long ingrained since his soldiering days, he makes note of all access points, escape routes, weak spots...

 

“I can hear you canvassing from over here, Cap. I've already secured the room. We're good, Jarvis and I have got this covered between the two of us, Isn't that right, Jarv?

 

“You are indeed correct,  _ Agent _ Barton. Captain Rogers I can assure you we are 100% secure, although if Sir decides to sing carols again this year we may all long for an interruption of the festivities.”

 

At that Tony abandons his cookie hunt and stalks over to stand next to Bruce and snorts in fake outrage,

 

“Jarvis, you wound me, is that an attempt at a joke old man? Are you telling me no one appreciated my Santa Baby, harumph. Grandma got run over by a reindeer? You are philistines, all of you.”

 

“On the contrary Sir I can pull up the file right now if you'd like,.”

 

Clint and Natasha yell a sharp “NO” in perfect unison, uncanny and arresting. 

 

Pepper throws her hands up and loudly protests,

 

“For the love of God, Jarvis, no-”

 

Col. Rhodes throws his own two cents into the fray,

 

”Santa Baby wasn't bad but not even you Tony, can make running over a grandma appealing...”

 

Bruce shrugs and smiles and says nothing, and Natasha mimes something lethal and most unpleasant.

 

Tony is throwing betrayed looks around the room and he catches Steve's eye as if to ask, “ _ And you, Rogers? _ ”

 

Steve only smiles back lost in the moment. Tony winks at him, as if they are in on the same joke for once. And the room fades away and it's just them, Tony with his eyes crinkling in the corners and - _ oh a sledgehammer to the heart. Whoa. _

 

Steve's smile falters and the moment is over as Tony turns to Bruce and just like that Steve is let loose and so he turns away. Tony and the rest of them arguing and negotiating and he tries to get a hold of his racing heart. He can't hide his fluster but Clint doesn't ask, only bluntly says with the same tact he ever employs, which is about zero,

 

“Too bad you can't get drunk, Cap. Looks like you could use it tonight.”

 

“I fear I might not be the best company tonight, Clint.”

 

“Well, I return the sentiment. This is the time of year that you either drink with friends or walk with ghosts. And hey as luck would have it, we happen to be friends. Lift a glass with me, Steve.”

 

Clint doesn't often use his first name, so he says,

 

“Line em up, bartender.”

 

Clint is leaping behind the bar like a pro and soon he has bottles and cups and shakers out and pouring something clear into a very dainty glass and then layers of red and white liquors  to create a drink that Steve has never seen before.

 

It's reminiscent of a contemporary art exhibit he'd seen with bold and blending lines. This drink feels achingly modern and so far from home that he cannot help but get lost in the peculiar feeling. This is as far from the officers club in a war zone as you can get. That was the last time he remembers sharing a drink with a friend. His heart aches and he wonders what Buck would think of all this.

 

“Bottoms up, Steve.”

 

He grasps the thin stem, careful not to snap it and brings the rim to his lips and the bracing cold of peppermint, cream, and something sharp and burning roll over his tongue. It's delicious, unlike anything he's ever tasted, with an icy hiss of burning breath. It bites like winter and finishes in glowing warmth. An appreciative sigh leaves him and Clint grins knowingly. He quickly downs the rest of it.

 

“I call it Frostbite. Came up with it a few years back, It's a funny story, perhaps I'll tell you one day. It’s not a drink without a toast, so, Here's to Love, she's got quite a kick,”

  
  


He lifts his drink, throws his head back emptying the glass. Steve has been keeping watch through the mirror lining the bar and catches Natasha as she watches Clint's toast. 

 

Seems as though love isn't any less complicated in this century even if people can be open about who they really love now. He supposes that should make him feel better but somehow it doesn't. It burns like the drink sliding into his bloodstream.

 

“Clint, that might be the most interesting thing I've had yet,”

 

“Oh just wait Cap, this little bird hears tell Thor and Jane are bringing a very special gift, just for you...the night is still young...”, he’s waggling his eyebrows at him now.

 

“But wait, I thought we weren't exchanging gifts tonight, I Haven't finished mine yet, oh gosh, why didn't anyone tell me-I ”

 

“Chill, man, That's still the plan, I guess you are getting something extra in your stocking, Captain Adonis. Now go mingle and try and enjoy yourself. Jesus, Mary and Jo....” Clint trails off while making shooing motions. 

 

Steve takes the hint and wanders off to a corner, taking in a wide view of the room. It’s still so very beautiful. The snow flurries are starting to drift in the corners, the cheery glow of lights from the trees bathes everyone's faces in a rainbow of colors.  Steve longs for his paints and brushes, to capture it in bold lines and blurred colors. The need blooms in his chest with the echoing heat from Clint's Frostbite.

 

Just as he is mentally etching the bands of silk that make up Natasha's gown the booming voice of Thor brings the entire room to their feet, surging forward in enthusiasm Steve included.

 

Thor stands tall as a few of the trees, his size on any other man would be imposing. But his gregarious nature puts others at ease, it isn't hard to see how he won the heart of Jane. Steve is glad to see him and a little of the melancholy slips away.

 

“My friends, Ah, it is so pleasant to look upon you all once more. My Lady Jane and I offer you great cheer this yule season! Come, let us Embrace!”

 

And each in turn is clasped in a hearty embrace, whether they want to be or not, as it is rather hard to turn down a demi-god. Good luck to the rest of them, cause Steve sure can't. Especially one as earnest as Thor. Steve is the last, and as large arms wrap around him he feels himself relax into the hug. It's a soldiers greeting , a warrior's nod to a worthy opponent and an even worthier friend but also full of warmth and brotherly affection and Steve feels a missing piece of home fall into place.

 

They step apart and Jane slips in between them and gives her own hug as Thor smiles down at her. Such adoration gives Steve a pang, parts in him ache. Jane pulls him down and kisses him on the cheek,

 

“Well don't you look dressed to the nines, Merry Christmas Steve. We've missed you.”

 

“Captain, I am most specially gratified to see you this eve, Jane and I have a gift to bestow,”

 

“It’s wonderful to see you both. Thor, Jane, you really shouldn't have...”

 

“Oh Steve, we most definitely should have...”

 

“Yes, my young friend, I bring with me a most special vintage, from the great cellars of Asgard. My own private collection, I know that spirits do not often tempt you but this I offer was aged four thousand years in the cave of a Gralnoc. It is meant to be shared amongst those shield brothers and maidens you consider most dear, I can think of none more deserving.”

 

Steve is once again surprised by the kindness and warmth of his friends and stutters his bashful thanks just as a certain brunette pops from around the considerable back of Thor in bespectacled glory and with a brilliant red-lipped mouth inserts herself into the moment,

 

“What they aren't saying is that this'll put the berries on your twig if you get my drift, Cap. So, don't worry all pics will be kept off the cloud under lock and key for my own perusal, have a good time, and I'll be seeing you later, big boy.”  

 

This is all said while circling Steve and he feels like something about to be sampled.

 

“And on that note we will be going over there” Jane says  pulling Darcy away from Steve. Darcy blows him a kiss as Jane leads her away, shaking her head and hissing.

 

“Darcy, do you have to be so-”

 

“Yes, the answer to that is always yes Sweet, sweet Jane... ” their voices trail off as they drift away towards Bruce and Natasha.

 

Thor hides his smile as Darcy passes, not wanting to incur her ire, as he knows is eclectic and triggery. 

 

“So, what say you brother, shall we raise our hearts up?”

 

“I can't say as I have much experience but I'm game,” Steve replies, his curiosity piqued.

 

“Oh, one word of warning, Steven, this is rather strong, I am in earnest, most assuredly not impugning their honor or ability to hold their spirits, but this was not brewed for mortal men. I fear it might reduce the others to a much inebriated state for a week or longer. So be warned.”

 

“That’s quite a warning label. I'll be sure to remember. Shall we share a glass, then...fist question: what’s a Gralnoc?

 

“Lead on Steven and I will tell you of my first name day hunt. They still speak of it in the drinking halls...”

  
  


~

  
  
  


Clint has been watching the entire exchange between Thor and Steve.

 

It's not like he has plans for the next week other than walking Lucky and maybe starting a snowball fight with Tony.

 

Inebriation will impede neither of these things. 

 

Thor's warning comes across like the challenge he  _ knows _ it is.

 

He vows to get his hands on some, for quality control of course. He catches Stark's assessing glint. They silently form a pact in the space of a look and meander their way behind the bar.  

 

Tony offers to make everyone a fresh drink for the toast and Clint starts taking orders.

 

The last two arrivals enter to Pepper's excited cries of “Phil, how lovely...” along with the shadow of one Maria Hill looming in the doorway.

 

Perfect. Another ally. Hill is renown for her ability to drink everyone under the table and go to work not a hair out of place. This could get very interesting. He smells a few bets to be made here. The night is looking up.

 

Tony nudges Clint with his hip and sidles closer, reaches for a tumbler, and lowly says,

 

“Hey Good Buddy, so what're you thinking, we recruit Hill? I concur. All about distraction. I'll just make her an offer she can't refuse. Back in two shakes of a lamb's ass…”, sauntering away _.  _

 

_ Showoff. _

 

Then the devil in green herself appears before him, curvy assets and all, giving him quite a view. If he were a lesser man... _ Ah, who is he kidding. _

 

He takes a moment to appreciate the creamy skin and lethal beauty before him as a low burn sparks in his gut like the throb of an old wound. He smiles ruefully at the old pain that he cannot seem to stop relishing.  _ Son of a bitch. _

 

In Romanian he rattles off the odds on Rogers getting a buzz all the way up to passing out. She responds in Russian and they are off to the races.

 

If he can't take her to bed he can at least take her to the cleaners.

 

The spectre of Hill looms behind Nat in a sapphire dress that seems painted on. She leans, an expanse of toned skin on full display, and damn that woman is impressive. He drags his eyes away and sees Tony sliding back behind the bar, ah, so  _ she's _ the distraction. He can work with that.

 

They are down to the last drinks, and Steve's is the next one up. Clint ponders a rather large cask that has been placed on the counter. It has gold filigree patterns he’s never seen before, and the wood gleams like an oil slick rainbow. 

 

Might as well be Greek, although he’d still know a bit from that job on sorority row. He smiles in fond remembrance of that week. Back to the matter at hand, he spots an intricate spout within the pattern, he recognizes the mechanism, a latch, that releases the valve.

 

Clint lines up three shot glasses and two tumblers.

 

Before he even attempts to open the cask he hears Pepper's lively tones and Hill's lower replies...and it becomes obvious that Hill is hitting on Pepper. A deep laugh and one hair flip later it becomes the focus of more than half the room.

 

Hill's regular laugh is a huff and less a laugh. But this one is, well, sexy as hell, if he was pressed to say .It turns heads, evenTony is starting to lose focus at the image of Pepper prettily blushing and Hill whispering in her ear. This is his opening.

 

He slips the cask open and pours three half shots of something shining ruby and heavy like honey and hides them under the counter. Three new empty shot glasses materialize in their place. 

 

Next he fills the two tumblers with the jewel colored concoction and closes the spigot all in the span of seconds. 

 

No one is the wiser, and lastly he picks a high shelf whiskey and fills the three empty shots.

 

A gasp from Tony and he glances up just in time to see Pepper impulsively kissing Hill, right on the lips.

 

Everyone Is cheering and that's when Clint sees the sprig of mistletoe that has sprung to life above their heads. Tony is grumbling to Jarvis about it having worked maybe a little too well...and Clint has to laugh. 

 

_ Stark, how have you not learned...love is a cruel mistress. _

 

Tony finishes his private rant and turns to the entire crowd and makes a grand gesture, and all eyes are on him. Clint hands Tony his whiskey shot. Hill and her languid arms take the second one, leaving the last one standing in front of him. Tony begins talking, as usual.

 

“Welcome, to my winter wonderland! You are all encouraged to indulge in the season with a bit of mischief and merrymaking.  Seems Miss Potts and Miss Hill have beaten us all to the punch, Thank you ladies, more than a few Christmas wishes came true tonight I think, way to commit to the festivities. Well, now that we are all here it's time to lift a glass, here's to old friends and new lovers, may you never feel the lack of one over the other. Now, everyone drink!”

 

Clint throws back the whiskey and smiles as the smooth burn sets in, Tony always has the high shelf shit, bless him. 

 

Music starts up, and everyone mingles and moves about the room. Brenda Lee is singing about Rockin’ as groups start breaking off, a few dancing, singing and in general a hum of happiness has the place buzzing. A few minutes go by and Clint feels the distance that always creeps up on him.

 

It’s as if he's watching from above, not a part of the scene. He pushes it down, instead thinking about how a pocket full of Nat's cash and a belly full of 4,000 year old Asgardian liquor might make this Christmas the best in a few years.

 

He intensely watches Steve for signs of his intoxication level and the striking thing about this is that Clint is watching a different man than the one who walked in here earlier. He seems irrepressibly young and his eyes have lost the haunted look he's worn about the tower lately.

 

Hill is drifting to the now cleared out bar, her willowy walk and dark eyes keep his attention. Tony is approaching from the opposite side of the room and as if they planned it they meet up in the middle and stand like the conspirators that they are. Very film noir.

 

“So, that was quite a misdirection, don't you agree Tony?”

 

“Yes, Maria, I can call you Maria now that we have shared the same lips, it's not too presumptuous?”

 

“Of course you may, Tony, it would be weird if you just called me Agent all night. Not that a little role play isn't on the table if the mood strikes...”

 

“Why Maria, you naughty girl you are definitely going on Santa's list.”

 

“Jesus, you two. Save it for the poor saps who end up taking you on tonight. Okay.  Now's your chance to back out, no judgment. OK, a lot of judgment. If you didn’t catch Thor's whole Boromir act impugning our honor as warriors bullshit. He said something about  “not for mortal men”  and being drunk for a week. Now there's only a half shot here, so I'm thinking 3 days tops. Still in?”

 

“Like I haven't been drunk for 3 days...amateur hour. Give it up young Skywalker, ”

 

“Here ya go, Vader”

 

“Always trying to make me the villain.”

 

“A, you are Iron Man. B,Vader was a cyborg, and C everybody loves a good heel. But if you want , fine, you can be Yoda”

 

“Wait I've been demoted from a badass Cyborg to shriveled backwards-speaking kleptomaniac? No.”

 

“Just take the damn shot glass, before I code 66 your ass, Yoda”

 

“Ha, jokes on you I live through that, good Ole Chewie saves this ass.“

 

“And what a fine ass it is, nerds. Tony you are clearly Han. Now if you boys don't mind ?”

 

He turns to Maria and she holds out her hand, steady as a rock.

 

“Alright, shield maiden, here's your ticket to glory. See you in a few days.”

 

They all nod and then as one take their half shot. 

Clint thinks maybe there isn't anything to this stuff. 

 

He's just about to say as much when a quiet warmth suffuses his body. He tastes fig cookies he hasn't had since his youthful circus days, they taste like, like a feeling, so bright and beautiful he is stunned. It’s happiness, it;s that feeling of having your whole life ahead of you.

 

It shoots through Clint and he instantly sheds the tarnish on his soul. He feels free and so light, and he can see the same unburdening on the faces of Maria and Tony. Like the years are dropping away. A kind of wonder builds like the snow drifts around him. 

 

Clint has found himself in the company of friends. There's a cheeriness he hasn't felt in years. The scene he had felt so at odds with earlier while everyone laughed and danced is now enveloping him. He is no longer on the outside looking in.

 

Maria is smiling and giggling of all things! 

 

This normally would terrify him but he doesn’t feel any urge to run for cover- weird.

 

But the weirdest thing of all-Tony is stone quiet. He’s not sparking with his usual frenzied looking to the future, impatient for it to get here. No, he is stunned and silent as though his intent is not to break the spell. 

 

He turns his head to stare at Clint and the vulnerability shining in his wide eyes is almost unbearable. Tony without his sarcasm and insecurities is, well,  fuckin’ beautiful. Then his chocolate eyes  fill with mirth, and Clint wants to be in on the joke.

 

“Tony, what did you taste?”

 

“It's astounding...grilled cheese sandwiches Jarvis used to make...when I was a kid.”

 

“Mine wasn't a taste as much as a feeling,” Maria cuts in from his left, “ for me it tastes the way that a perfect day feels. You know how when you wake up or right as you are slipping into bed, and everything feels amazing and you get that sense of purpose, oh it's so.....” She trails off with a goofy smile.

 

“Only you would taste 'purpose', Hill,” he says.

 

She laughs fierce eyes glittering.

 

“I'm going to dance. And NO one better stop me,”  she says strolling into the party on heels that could break bones.

 

“Well, I suppose one of us should ask...think they'll be okay with  _ her _ out  _ there? _ ” he scoffs.

 

“Most assuredly, little Hawk. We have the mightiest warriors on the planet here. She can't take every Avenger down with those giantess legs of hers…”

 

The image of Maria taking out the entire party in a dance off pops into his head and Clint starts laughing. Tony starts to snicker.

 

“She's climbing the tree like King Kong...you?”

 

“Dance-off Fight Club.”

 

They fall over each other and laugh until they both have tears rolling down their faces, holding their sides as they huff and puff their way through one guffaw after another. He doesn't even know what they are laughing at anymore.

 

Only that he hasn't felt this good in years. Tony seems younger, more open, no deflections just his inescapable grin and more laughing until their sides heave.

 

As quickly as Tony started he ceases. He’s cocking his head to one side, looking so much like Lucky that Clint is off on a new jag until Tony's eyes light up like the actual freaking Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center. Clint stops laughing.

 

He turns his head, expecting a gold flash of Pepper's dress, instead he sees the laughing face of Steve Rogers, with his arm around Thor's shoulders. That's not so unusual, Steve and Thor have always have a whole warrior bros thing going on. 

 

They are both smiling and grasping manly arms. They make quite a picture, actually. It doesn't hurt that they are similarly sized, like two golden lions, majestic and  so fuckin huge and - _ Oh, oh, oh  Oh Tony and Steve...they like-like each other, at the same time! _

 

The way Tony is staring///he’s a starving man and Steve is the main course. Like neon lights flashing, no wait, those are neon hearts flashing! Hovering in the air and Clint blinks and rubs his eyes and they burst and are gone.

 

Huh. Shit. Didn't see that coming. 

 

Thor is whacking Steve on the back and they look like two kids, gleefully sharing some secret, like they both aren't from another world, another time, another planet.

 

Wait, Thor is from another planet!  How could he have forgotten!

 

“Hard to believe he's as old as they say, isn't it?” Clint distractedly says.

 

“It wouldn't be cradle robbing, if anything he's the one that's almost 100...”, Tony says in a defensive tone.

 

”Yeah , a hundred Millennia.” Clint responds wondering if Thor is truly immortal.

 

“NO way. You are just jealous, Barton.”

 

“Psshh. Only every other day, but then I remember his dick brother and not so much”

 

“Steve has a brother? And you MET him and never told me?!”

 

Tony turns to him  accusation ringing.

 

Clint says nothing and raises an eyebrow-watches Tony’s outraged face as the hamster get on the wheel, and then the following blush of embarrassment as it really gets going.

 

“Shit.”

 

“Tony, you should go say hi, or I love you, let's smush our faces together...something. Don't just sit here on the sidelines, carpe diem, man, or carpe Steve's diem, I bet he'd be okay with it. He watches you when he thinks you can't see him. Always drawing in his little book...one guess as to who...”

 

The longing on Tony's face is too much. Clint turns away and his eye catches the curve of Natasha's cheek and the bow of her lips across the room and desire washes through him, pure with no taste of past betrayals or dark deeds. It's the rush of first sweet touches and teasing smiles.  A spotlight forms around her face, and all he can see is Natasha. NO really. It’s like he is a magnet being drawn to her.

 

“Well, Tony, like I said, I see it all. I even see that temptress in green, calling me with her endless wiles. I gotta take my own advice this time, man, NO more sidelines...I'm goin in. Wish me luck. “

 

“Carpe Natasha, Barton.”

 

He bravely crosses the room, to woo the widow once more.

  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  


Steve is laughing, but he isn't sure why, he only knows that there's sunshine in his soul, no dark clouds tonight. Thor's brash laughter is entwined in his and they look askance at one another and are sent into gales again. The Gralnac. That’s right, all the mischief it caused in the throne room.

 

It feels amazing to laugh again, and Steve takes a big breath in to ease the tickle in his side. He looks up to find Tony's eyes, wide and innocently watching him. They are clear, no innuendos or challenges hiding in their brown depths. A small smile breaks over his bearded mouth and he lifts one hand in a painfully shy wave. 

 

The image is so at odds with the usual snark that Steve is dumbstruck for a second or maybe longer. Time is feeling a little fuzzy around the edges. The heat of a full body flush is upon him and he wonders if perhaps he is feeling a slight effect.

 

“Steven, is not your heart lightened and your soul breathing freer? Ah, This vintage is exceedingly smooth.”

 

“Huh, oh, yeah, it's swell, tastes like mom's coffee cake, uh. Thor, you see what I'm seeing , right?...” he trails off as he sees neon hearts flashing over Tony’s head, he looks at Thor and back at Tony, but they are gone. 

 

He blinks and looks down and  realizes his own arm is hooked around Thor's incredibly wide shoulders.

 

_ When had that happened?  _

 

Thor's knowing smile makes Steve feel like he is out of step.

 

“Midgardian ways of courtship still elude me at times, I must admit. Jane  _ has _ told me I am improving, it is important to offer words of love and endearments and not' just paw at her', not unlike a Gralnac, though between you, me and my inner counsel, she much prefers the pawing, especially when I--.”

 

“Wha- okay, I'm not sure how that signifies...”

 

“I find it fits the current situation quite like a gauntlet-”

 

“-ah, Glove, you mean, glove,”

 

“Do I ?“

 

“-or was it a shoe-if the shoe fits...ah”

 

“It matters not, shoe, glove, hauberk, if you will let me clarify, Steve be brave and attempt one or the other.”

 

“I’ll have you know I wear gloves  _ and _ shoes.”

 

Thor gives him an assessing look at the evasion. He must decide to take another tack because he next says,

 

“I do like the look of your courting clothes. Perhaps you may have a chance yet to give your heart.

 

“Not sure how much more of it’s left.” The solemness of the words are softened by the honesty of his admission.

 

“Ah, so it is lost love..Steve do not despair. The night is young, none knows the path it leads...” Thor says wisely, if a bit too cheerfully. Steve looks away and catches the swirl of skirts and flash of jeweled hands.

 

“I could hazard a guess or two”, Steve nods towards the group dancing, including Jane, as they all seem to have found their own fun and Steve decides to trust in his friend, after all he is a god, he’s been around much longer than Steve and isn't that a strange thing.

 

Thor turns to see what he’s nodding at and the grin that splits his face is so full of love Steve is sure he sees hearts again, falling like bubbles, pinks and reds and  swirling all around the man. Huh. that’s not normal, right?

 

“Ah, it is my lady, it is my love! She doth teach the torches to burn bright', my Jane. What are you waiting on my friend, go frolick! For there are lips to be kissing and tales to be telling Steven.”

 

Steve's head is spinning a bit, Thor clasps his shoulder and then stalks across the room capturing Jane up in an embrace that slides into a scorching kiss. Light seems to burn and blaze in an outline around their slanting bodies like a fiery halo. A few catcalls and whistles follow as he lifts Jane up into his arms and carries her to a corner ensconcing them in an overly large chair, each only with eyes for the other. Steve looks away, from the swirl of hearts  in their wake, blushing.

 

Darcy is suddenly in front of him with her devious grin'” Did I just hear Thor quote Shakespeare? How meta is that? They are So in Love, ugh. It's too sappy for this jaded heart of mine.”

 

She moves closer trailing her hands down to his pulling lightly, “Captain, I thank you for your service, and I thank whoever asked you to wear the penguin suit tonight. You look hot as a buttered biscuit. Oh what a cursed life I live to be surrounded by the hunkiest heroes on the planet. It's worth having to run for my life every few months.”

 

He is struck off balance  at the amount of words coming at him, and she takes the time to let him focus on her before saying with a slinky shimmy and a sharp purple tint to her eyes, he face morphs for a second and then goes back to normal and Steve squints to make sure he really saw it.

 

“SO, wanna dance, Cap, I'll even let you lead.”

 

Steve stares in silence trying to keep her face in one shape, before remembering he is supposed to answer.

 

“I'm not much of a dancer, Darcy. You should ask Bruce, I bet he'd love to take a turn around the room with a filly as pretty as you.”

 

Darcy's eyes go round, and a violet haze increases around her like a live wire. Steve only has seconds to perhaps acknowledge that she is outright glowing right now and he may have made a mistake.

 

“So. you call women fillies and way back in yesteryear you never got slapped?”

 

“Well, yeah, I mean no, not me, but Buck.  He always,wait is- is filly a bad thing? ” he says face stricken.

 

“I'll let it slide this time Rogers, but we are going to sit down and talk about women's lib, gender equality and the way a woman wants to be talked to.”

 

Darcy slips past him and the purple fades into a golden glimmering as she squares her shoulders marches right up to Bruce, takes his hand and leads him to the floor. 

 

She's so brave, Like Peggy. Feisty like her as well...however Steve has enough wits about him still to keep that to himself.

 

Peggy, what a woman, she had been the first to touch his new body with featherlight fingers, her lips the last to kiss him, adrenaline flooded, but all too swift. He can almost feel her fingers tracing his chest. 

 

He’d never gotten to know her real kiss. 

 

Not like Buck's killing kisses, his tongue catching Steve's moans in the darkness...o _ h, god, where did that come from _ …his hands begin to glow with a deep fiery orange and Steve tries to shove them into his pockets.

 

Suddenly he feels all kinds of lit up and swirling with things like love and want and need.  The thought slips through him like smoke and he feels  like he is somewhere else, like he is  skinny and lying on couch cushions pushed together on the floor, with Buck wrapped around him like he'll break apart, shattering them both. 

 

Steve tries to stifle the hot arousal coursing through him but is starting to realize that he is indeed on his way to being soused.

 

The sound of Natasha's laugh snaps him back. 

 

He focuses on the scene before him. Natasha is dazzling, Clint has taken her in his arms and they are dancing like Steve used to watch on the movie screens. Waltzing to a song about silver bells. It distracts him and he feels himself fall under their spell.  He has stopped attempting to turn into flame and is enchanted as they glide across the floor. He lets himself wonder how it feels to move across the floor with ease and grace.

 

Bruce and Darcy are slowly circling their own little corner, leaving the waltzing to the others. Soon the two spies are joined by Maria and an ensnared Colonel Rhodes, and Pepper and Coulson, float by as if on a cloud. It feels like a dream, the beauty of a waltz, snow flurries fall and the couples spin and he lets his heart feel.

 

“Steve, may I have this--oof”

 

Steve spins awkwardly elbowing a closer than expected Tony. Their legs tangle and Tony makes a failing attempt to keep them upright. All Steve can think to do is roll so that he takes the brunt of the fall. In a blink he’s on the floor with Tony sprawled across him, Steve's arms caging him. 

 

The surprise mingles, a rush of warmth floods his face and turns a pretty pink  as Tony begins to laugh. Here he was dreaming about gliding across the dance floor and he can't even make it two steps without a collision.

 

“Well that's one way to say yes, didn't think I'd need the suit to ask for a dance.”

 

Tony is looking at him with dark eyes and a soulful smile, and Steve forgets what dancing is. 

 

Steve knows that he should let go but doesn't remember why. His body does though and is filling with a buzzing.  _ O, things were going so well, _

 

The red hat's gone and Tony's inky strands are sticking wild, looking lover-mussed.

 

“You really are too gorgeous Steve. Might be your biggest flaw, well that and your stubbornness.” Tony sighs.

 

“ Thank- wait, what?  _ my _ stubbornness? Tony. You can't be serious.”

 

“It's a habit of mine.”

 

“Since when?” he asks, honestly bemused.

 

“Since four seconds ago.”

 

“I don't see how that makes it a habit.”

 

“Well Steve, you may have the brawn but let's leave the brains department to me, okay Dollface?”

 

Steve feels like maybe he should be offended by this but a half-formed argument dies on his tongue as Tony's easy endearment rolls through him. It sends little ripples like goosebumps but through his psyche. 

 

He's never felt anything like this before. Everything seems so close.

 

He sits up instantly, dumping Tony on his ass in the process. 

 

An indignant squeak has Steve on his feet and grabbing at Tony's hands. Before Steve can apologize for another silly mishap Tony drops all pretense and and lowly whispers,

 

“Jarvis, you know what to do...”

 

“Yes Sir,”

 

“Let's try this again. Steve, may I have this dance?”

 

The lights dim and twilight falls upon the forest surrounding them, the only lights are from the trees and the giant fireplace. Night unfurls in a glistening snowstorm and he knows it’s been Tony's plan all along, the clever man.

 

A song Steve knows begins and Judy Garland's voice takes Steve back to the first time he heard it, in a dark theater full of wonder,  his hand in Bucky's. Steve feels Tony's hand in his, and looks down as the sensations overlap and time melds. He's holding both their hands. It feels familiar and new all at once. 

 

Tony softly asks, ”Shall I lead?”

 

Steve only nods in awe.

 

Tony changes their frame and settles his hand lightly against Steve's back. Tony gazes into his eyes and with the lightest of pressure of his fingertips tells Steve where they're going, and when to turn, when to step, and Steve trusts him, follows with the instincts gifted to him by the serum. 

 

And like that he is dancing admirably not that he notices. He's too lost in Tony's eyes.

 

Tony is impeccable. All the years of galas and benefits have left him with an unshakeable confidence on the dance floor. 

 

They begin circling the trees, threading between them, kicking up flurries of snow making quite a picture.

 

Tony nods and Steve sees Pepper and Coulson spin past, They follow and begin to dance a circle round them, boxing in them in. Steve laughs as Coulson realizes he's been outmaneuvered Tony is spinning them away again along the tree line and playfully round the other couples. 

 

Natasha and Clint put up a strong front, blocking them all the while smiling in perfect sync. Green silk swirls past and he hears Tony mutter “showoffs” and nothing has ever felt this easy, this simple.

 

He is happy to follow the sparkling eyes of Tony Stark wherever he will lead them tonight. Which at the moment seems to be a dark nook behind the largest tree. They are only one spin away, the music swells and Tony pulls Steve tighter as they pass behind the branches. They are both slightly out of breath and turning in tight circles. Tony gently spins Steve away and reels him back. Steve laughs and Tony does it once more bringing them together like gravity.

 

They stand so close Tony breaks his hold and runs his hands up the lapels of Steve's jacket and leans forward and sighs, they are now swaying.

 

Steve pulls Tony into the cradle of his arms and the moment echoes infinitely. Their bodies pressing so that neither can ignore the shifting friction. A huff of breath and Tony tugs Steve's bowtie loose. Then he's undoing buttons and edges apart his collar a hum of pleasure. Shivers course through Steve at the sound and he can feel every waypoint touching.

 

“There, that's better. Let's loosen you up. God, you are so beautiful...when you walked in tonight Steve I thought, 'fuck me, it doesn’t get any better than that does it?' But oh Steve, I was wrong. Because here you are, looking at me...”

 

Steve catches his breath.

 

Or tries to, but having his arms full of a confessing Tony floors him, Steve must be hallucinating. Perhaps he's already passed out and this is all a liquor induced fantasy.

 

Were Tony's eyes always this sexy? Or this honest? Something has changed. He feels as though he has lost his footing. They are now just standing and swaying, not really dancing at all. 

 

He tries for lighthearted,

 

“I never thought I'd live to hear you utter those three little words-”

 

“-Steve I haven't gotten to that part yet-”

 

“-no you did, I clearly heard it. ' _ Steve, I was wrong _ '.”

 

“That's four words, so ha, but- “

 

“No Take backs, Tony, You said it.”

 

“I did but that's not -- Fine, have it your way you big blonde galoot”

 

Steve's brain is fuzzy, Tony is pliant in his arms and another song has begun, a slow one about New Year's Eve. He feels confident he can handle this pace so Steve takes up Tony's hand and leads them. Tony closes his eyes and settles head on his shoulder. He lets Steve tuck him close.

 

“Steve, has anyone ever told you, you smell like sunshine...and grilled cheese...”

 

It's so very unexpected that Steve stumbles and laughs.

 

“No, I uh, can't say anyone has ever compared me to dairy products, grilled or otherwise, Tony.”

 

'Oh, that can't be true...not even a tall glass of milk?”

 

“Tony, I spent years in a warzone, trust me, no one was complimenting me on how I smelled, although perhaps a few of those fancy french cheeses we ran across might make the list, pungent is being kind...”

 

Tony snuggles in closer, as if it's possible, and breathes in deeply, making Steve feel acutely too large and too small at the same time, like he is both in and out of his own body.

 

“Mmm, you smell delicious...”

 

Tony's free hand is inching up to the nape of his neck, stroking the short hairs there and he shivers again. Tony leans back to give Steve a teasing smile,

 

“So, here comes the jackpot question in advance...do you taste as good as you smell, Steve?”

 

Steve's forgets how to form sentences. He just looks down into Tony's upturned face and something slides home - a key fitting a lock. All he has to do is turn the key...

 

No one could ever accuse Steve Rogers of cowardice. 

 

With an answering curve of his mouth and he whispers, “Wanna find out?”

 

Tony comes to an abrupt stop, Steve knocks into him as their bodies come to rest, leaving scant space between them.

 

“Wh-huh?”

 

Steve lowers his forehead to Tony's. His desire for this man full of contradictions and depth lights like a flame. One tilt of his head and their lips are aligned in constellation. 

 

Steve Rogers braves the universe and breaks his orbit and kisses Tony Stark.

 

A small noise of surprise is quickly swallowed around Steve's tongue, slipping into the heart of the kiss. The scrape of Tony's beard, the wet silken mouth under him. It's hotter than Steve ever expected. Tony curls his tongue around his and Steve feels it all the way down to his toes. Tony changes the angle of the kiss and Steve is sent tumbling into desire, the slide of lips and the give and take is a dance all it's own.

 

This kind of dance Steve doesn't need to be taught. He glides his hands down encircling Tony's hips with slow slides, matching their lips. 

 

Tony melts, actually  _ melts _ , in his arms. Steve's heart is beating so hard, it hasn't felt this alive since before he came out of the ice. 

 

Steve breaks the kiss just long enough to catch his breath, overwhelmed by the way his body is lit up, glowing all amber and golden. Tony's voice is low and husky when he looks up through dark lashes.

 

“Damn...You taste even better...”

 

Steve is about to say something to ruin this, he just knows it.

 

Now that he is finally getting what he wants- there is no way he's not gonna blow it. 

 

Love isn't kind to Steve. 

 

He knows there will be a price to pay somewhere down the line, but heck if he can think of that with Tony's clever hands skirting under his jacket curling into his waistband, reaching for stripes of skin, to dance across his sensitive flesh.

 

Before either of them can get any further entangled or sink into the second kiss sounds of commotion break through the trees and the voice of a trashed Demi-god extols,

 

“Beware The Mistletoe!'

 

The song ends bringing a sudden silence, brief but all the more powerful for the loud crack that follows after one collective gasp and a very excited Maria singsongs, 'Timber!'

 

A rush of of falling trees, needles swishing, boughs breaking, and Steve and Tony find themselves under an avalanche of giant fir. As he flings himself on top of Tony he thinks it's a shame they will never get to that second kiss.

 

For once he didn't mess it up.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a little playlist I listened to while writing, if interested I can post it.


End file.
